A Letter from My Heart
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: ((MODERN)) Spot's father and step-mother have died in a car accident. He has to go back to New York to live with his mother. He promises his best friend in Pittsburgh that he won't change...but of course he does.


Disclaimer-Don't own it...don't care to discuss this. Bye.

A/N-Bad day, bad week, bad life. Truly, it doesn't get worse than this. Oh well. This is modernized newsies, Docks McGowen style. Hope you like it. Sara from Found has absolutely nothing to do with this Sara. I just like the name.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The screech filled the house of sixteen year old Sara Porter. Her parents ran up the steps, threw open her door, to be greeted by a high heeled Gucci shoe smashing into the wall three inches from their heads. "Spot Conlon how dare you!" She screamed at the ceiling.

"Sara dear, you are going to wake up the baby."

"I don't care! He ditched me! He ditched me for a GIRL!"

"He's a seventeen year old boy, Say-Say. He doesn't have a need for a best friend anymore. He has two minds...one in his head and one his pants. He uses the one in his pants." Her father, the man of advise that sucked.

"But Daddy! Now I'm going to have to worry about him all night! You know how he is!" She picked up her cell phone again and hit Spot's speed dial number.

His voice mail came on. "You have reached me...Alex Conlon. If ya need me, leave a message, if ya don't...well...go away." Then it beeped.

"SPOT!" She screamed. "Answer the flipping phone! I'm worried sick about you and your out screwing some girl! ANSWER ME!"

"Hello?" His voice cracked on the other side.

"ALEXANDER! You ditched me again for another GIRL!"

"Who is dis?"

"Its Doll...Sara! Hello! I've known you since we were flipping seven years old and you don't know its me?! Where the hell are you?" She kicked her parents out of the room and locked the door.

"Umm...In me house...babysittin me bruddah..."

"Oh...You're babysitting?"

"Yeah...dey told me not ta call ya. It's a family thing."

She swallowed. "Spot...you sound...upset."

"I ain't upset. I'm nevah upset."

His voice was shaking and she could here his brother, Dillon, crying in the back. "Alex...tell me."

"Dad...he...and mom...dey'se in da hospital...an' mom is brain dead...dad is diein...I can't...I don't..."

"Oh Spot! I'm going to come over. I have to check on you!" She hit the hang-up button on the phone before he could object and ran down stairs.

Her mother looked up from the book she was reading and grabbed her wrist before she ran out the door. "Where are you going, darling?"

Sara looked around. Some means of escape...somewhere? Please? "I'm going to Alex's house. He has to baby-sit and Dillon was crying so I thought I'd stop in and help."  
"Alright. When will you be back?" Her mother had turned her face back to the book. What was it? The Color of Water?

"I'll probably just stay there tonight if you don't mind?" No answer because Annie Porter was already engrossed in the book so her youngest child just decided to do what she thought best and comfort her best friend.

Alex and Dillon Conlon lived three houses down from her with their father and stepmother. She reached the house in a short five minutes and knocked on the door. Dillon answered, shaking violently and sobbing. "Oh Dillon," She whispered and picked the seven-year-old boy up. "Where's Alex?"

"H-he's in da kitchen. I-I don't know if y-you should go in d-dere. He yelled at m-me when I d-did."

Sara set Dillon down on the couch and made her way toward the kitchen. Spot had his head down on the counter top, the phone cradled in his arm. She sat down next to him. "Spot?"

"Get outta heah, Sara," He whispered.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not like this."

"Dad's dead...dey just called. Sara," He looked up. "They'll ship us ovah to mom's house."

"In New York?!"

"Yeah."

Sara placed her arms over his shoulders. "Don't leave. Stay with Stefanie. She loves you like you're her own kids."

"If I could I would. But I can't."

Sighing, Sara though, 'If he left, it would kill me.' "You can't leave me here alone."

He took a deep, yet shaky breath. "I-I wish I was oldah. I could take care a meself."

She hugged him tighter. "I won't leave you. You might move but I'll come up when I can and I'll write to you and call you. You're my best friend, Alexander Conlon. I won't let you go that easily."

"Promise? Here an' now dat we won't grow apart?"

His crystal blue eyes stared at her. "I promise."

It made her sick to know he was leaving. It was sure. He had to live with his drunken mother now. "I'm sorry Spot. I'm sorry."

She loved him like he was her own brother; maybe more and they were going to leave each other. If that promise meant anything to him, she wasn't sure. But she hoped it did. It meant a lot to her.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm always here Alex. If you ever need someone to help, I'm here. I always have been."

He closed his clear blue eyes against tears. "I need me muddah back."

"I know...but I don't think I can be that for you."

He smiled. "Thanks. Ya a doll."

Sara stood up. "That where I get my name from. Dolly Porter, Spot Conlon's right hand. I always will be too. No matter where you go. You'll always be my boy."

He smirked. "Yeah da only clean cut fighta in Pittsburgh."

"Of course. And so you will remain when you go back to New York with your mother?"

"Of course. And you'll stay da same?"

"Would I ever change?"  
"Nah. Would I?"  
"Nope." She said it with intensity that said she was sure, even though in her heart she knew she wasn't.


End file.
